In today's multi-platform computing environments, service providers want to deliver services to a plurality of different devices, which requires having multiple development teams writing code for the different computing platforms. Having multiple teams increases the cost and complexity of supporting services delivered over the Internet.
For example, some services require support for multiple client applications written in multiple programming languages, such as Objective-C, Java, and JavaScript, which often results in a different design and implementation for each team. This creates problems for the service provider, such as duplicate the efforts across the multiple client applications, delays in time-to-market for new features, inconsistent user experience regarding data presented and the look-and-feel of the user interface, inefficient use of limited engineering development resources, etc.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.